


Two-Faced

by AstralMoonstone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Luwoo, M/M, awkward lucas and sort of manly jungwoo??, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralMoonstone/pseuds/AstralMoonstone
Summary: ༄ jυɴɢwoo мeeтѕ α pecυlιαr вoy αт нιѕ ғαvorιтe cαғe.





	Two-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fanfiction, so it might not be too good! If I have any inaccuracies or mistakes with some parts of the story, please DM me on Twitter (@reguIarhan)!
> 
> \- Jamie

”Taeyong hyung! Where are you? It’s been 15 minutes! I look like an idiot here. The barista keeps looking at me like she wants to throw me out already.” Jungwoo whined, attempting to keep his voice down in the peaceful cafe. 

”Sorry, Jungwoo. Jaehyun and I got stuck in traffic.”  Jungwoo groaned in irritation and brushed a few hair strands away from his face. 

”Okay, but please hurry. I’m gonna go buy something just so she’d stop glaring at me.” The brunette heard Taeyong sigh deeply on the other line.

”We’re hurrying. See you later.” And the line cut off. 

_**Jungwoo’s POV** _

Placing my phone in my back pocket, I stood up, walking to the counter and coming face-to-face with the stern-looking, diva-like barista. 

”Hurry up. I don’t have all day.” She ordered curtly, an irritated sigh escaping her cherry red lips. 

”Uh..I’ll get an iced americano.”

”Size?”

”Regular.”

”Name?”

”Jungwoo.”

As she wrote down my name, I slightly leaned against the marble counter and looked at her nametag. 

 _Kang Seulgi._  

”If you don’t mind, take your coffee already, _Jungwoo_.” Seulgi’s voice snapped me out of my daze and I smiled, embarrassed.

Like in any awkward and embarrassing situation, I pulled out my phone and looked down at it, seeing a message from Taeyong.

_“We’re outside. Let’s go!”_

As I walked to the door, I collided with someone and felt a cold liquid spill on my shirt. Going along with it was the sound of a plastic cup falling to the floor, its contents spilling everywhere.

”Really? Ugh, I just got this cleaned! Are you fucking serious?”

I quickly picked up my phone from the wooden floor and looked up to see a boy staring angrily at me, his white shirt showing a large and obvious coffee stain. 

“I am so sorry!” I apologized quickly, placing my now quarter-filled coffee on a vacant table and running to grab some napkins. 

“Here, let me he—“

”I can do it myself.”

The taller male harshly pushed me away and began wiping the front of his shirt, mumbling under his breath. 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you! I wasn’t looking where I was going—“

“Oh, my God. Can you shut up already?” The boy scoffed, balling up the napkin and throwing it onto a nearby table. 

Almost instantly, his gaze softened and he blinked rapidly, almost as if he had woken up from a daze. 

Strange. 


End file.
